El pecado que lo hizo feliz
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Toya & Sakura]] .:: LEMON ::. TOTALIZADO. Sabe que no debe, pero la ama y aunque sea pecado, es el feliz amante de su hermana menor. ADVERTENCIA, ¡INCESTO!.
1. Chapter 1

**El pecado que lo hizo feliz.**

Por: Maeda Ai.

Advertencia:

Este fanfiction contiene situaciones sexuales e incesto. Si no son mayores de edad y además no toleran este tipo de redacciones, les pido que no lo lean.

* * *

Capitulo 1. 

-

-

-

El silencio en la pequeña casa japonesa era imperante; y solo fue roto el encanto de la tranquilidad por el leve sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse.

La única mujer que habitaba el inmueble hacia acto de aparición por fin después de varias horas. Todo el día en el instituto y hasta poco antes del anochecer podía regresar a casa, con la única prioridad de prepararle la cena.

Sakura Kinomoto cuenta ya con veintiun años de vida; los años no han pasado en valde en la persona de la joven, ahora ya una mujer hermosa de proporciones... considerables.

Más sin embargo, su belleza no le ha otorgado ningún novio. Pero su físico no tiene la culpa, los pretendientes sobran pero las oportunidades escasean. Entre las negativas de Sakura y la falta de permiso por cierto individuo la chica aun sigue libre... si es que se le puede llamar libertad al estar, más que destinada, obligada a pertenecerle solo a alguien.

Y aun así, no se sentía obligada, al contrario, para ella era más que necesario estar con esa persona.

Un par de horas transcurrieron con rapidez y la cena, que podría juzgarse por deliciosa gracias al aroma, es el producto de aquel tiempo empleado para su realización. Pero hoy, como muchas otras noches, la señorita Kinomoto tiene que conformarse con la soledad del comedor y este aroma que trata de reconfortarla.

Entre la definitiva ausencia de su padre, la decisión propia de que el primer guardián viviese con Yue, y el que su hermano... ah, su hermano... bueno.

Mirando a través de la ventana, admirando la claridad del cielo que le permitía observar a las estrellas, pensó que hoy tampoco lo vería. Hacia horas que había terminado la cena y hasta había lavado los trastes. Quizás como otras veces la conciencia lo atormentaba cruelmente, pero... ¿no se daba cuenta de que ella lo había aceptado así?.

Justo cuando pensó que esta noche tendría que irse a dormir sin tener la oportunidad de por lo menos verlo, un par de golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación la alertaron. ¿Acaso sería?...

**¿Si?.**

**Sakura... soy yo.**

Esa voz tan masculina...

La jovencita reaccionó de inmediato al escucharla; abrió la puerta pudiendo admirar en seguida a un joven bastante alto y atractivo. Dicho joven no perdió tiempo; inclinándose un poco estrechó la delgada figura de Sakura con sus grandes manos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Luego, besándola apasionadamente, se rindió ante el encanto que la magia de la chica le provocó desde hace varios años.

Una magia... sin magia; tan solo la extraña atracción que siempre tuvo por ella, atracción que evolucionó durante el tiempo y que ahora... ahora

Ahora ellos entran a la recamara cerrando perfectamente la puerta tras de ellos.

Sin separarse siquiera un segundo, continuando con aquella unión desesperada entre sus adictos labios. A sabiendas de que últimamente no tenían abundancia de estas situaciones intimas, Sakura desató la corbata de su amante prosiguiendo a desabotonar el saco y la camisa que este llevaba puestos para posteriormente dejarlos caer al suelo.

**Tardaste demasiado.** Dijo ella. **Estaba convencida de que hoy no llegarías.**

Continuo tratando de ser clara con sus palabras aunque posiblemente los labios de su pareja le evitaron lograrlo.

**Disculpa, tuve mucho trabajo el día de hoy.**

Conforme el muchacho sentía el escultural cuerpo de Sakura, le explico el motivo de su retraso. Le dijo, también, que todo el día estuvo deseoso de ella y que esta noche no pararía de amarla como es debido.

Así, sin más perdida de tiempo el joven sujetó entre sus brazos la figura que comparada con el era bastante pequeña, para dirigirse hasta la cama que ya tantas veces había cargado con ambos. Dejándola sobre el lecho con sumo cuidado y acomodándose sobre ella, el chico se permitió un momento de reflexión y paz para contemplar los divinos ojos esmeralda de su amante. Le quería tanto, tanto que...

**¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto... de nuevo?.**

Le volvió a formular la misma pregunta de siempre. Después de la primera vez que la tuvo para el solo, cada vez que iban a revolcarse en la cama le pedía su aprobación aun quizás a sabiendas de que la respuesta siempre seria afirmativa.

La chica lo miro con aquella ternura que la caracterizaba pero que ante este individuo parecía aumentar aun más.

**Bien sabes que si.**

La pequeña frase, fruto del continuo cariño que la jovencita experimentaba por este hombre, dio paso a una noche más de amor desesperado.

Sakura comenzó a acariciar y besar el pecho desnudo de su compañero al mismo tiempo en que le permitía a este quitarle una a una sus prendas, las cuales inevitablemente terminaron siendo arrojadas al alfombrado piso de la alcoba.

La casi mujer se perdía de bajo del cuerpo de su amante; ella, un tanto ansiosa, dirigió sus manos hasta el zipper de los pantalones de su invitado, prosiguiendo a bajarlo lentamente mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaban unidas por magnetismo a las del chico que acariciaba su rostro.

Fue cuestión de minutos que el muchacho quedase completamente descubierto ante la chica que ya se encontraba en iguales condiciones a las de el; y después volviéndose a besar con ternura y pasión. Era en momentos como este en que el joven que rodeaba a Sakura con sus brazos experimentaba la verdadera felicidad, felicidad que conoció solo en el instante en que supo que la joven Kinomoto le correspondía; para posteriormente entregarse por completo a él.

Sakura acariciaba con suavidad la morena piel de su compañero, con tanta suavidad como ternura, tratando de contrarrestar aquellas heridas que el muchacho pudiese tener a causa de protegerla por tantos años ya.

La cálida respiración del hombre tocó juguetonamente el cuello de la jovencita, ocasionándole cosquillas y escalofríos a esta; cerrando los ojos producto de ello, la chica gimió ansiosa de sentir y vivir lo que seguiría después de estos cariñosos contactos entre su pareja y su cuerpo.

La mano derecha del joven recorrió tranquila los contornos de la figura femenina, delineando cada extremo y formando una línea en su memoria según el recorrido. Grabándose a la perfección en la mente masculina la igualmente perfecta silueta que de bajo de su piel se encontraba.

De pronto, una repentina y placentera sensación se produjo en el interior de la joven. Su chico introducía los dedos medio e índice en la mojada vagina de una Sakura que, como toda mujer durante el coito, gemía cada vez más fuerte y constantemente.

Con las piernas abiertas dispuesta a recibir de lleno los traviesos dedos de su amante, la chica de ojos esmeralda se enfocó solo en sentir aquel contacto que se producía durante el recorrido de los dedos del muchacho. Las emociones se desbordaban y Kinomoto estuvo al borde del llanto por placer.

Un cambio inesperado por parte del joven se manifestó cuando este se incorporo dejando a Sakura sobre la cama. Las pupilas estaban más que atentas al espectáculo que de esa manera le mostraba su compañero; parado frente a ella con la columna derecha, haciendo resaltar un pene de tamaño un tanto amenazante, elevado dignamente hacia el aire gracias a las caricias de la card master... más que listo y dispuesto a entrar en la mujer, pero... el muchacho tenia otros planes antes de eso.

Arrodillándose sobre la cama, tomó con sus manos las piernas de la joven para suavemente jalarla en dirección a el; acercando el cuerpo de la chica lo suficiente como para degustar con sus labios aquel sexo femenino que tanto le gustaba y que ya tantas veces había sido probado de esa manera; llevándose al paladar ese, exquisitamente formidable, sabor a mujer que encontró en Sakura desde hace ya tantos años, casi desde la niñez de la chica, y que aun a estas alturas de la vida aun busca y disfruta probar.

**Ahh, ahh. No te detengas, continua.**

Las expertas caricias que la lengua masculina propinaba a la jovencita lograban el efecto de placer, efecto que se externaba a través de constantes suplicas y gemidos de pasión.

El gozo en ambos aumentó cuando el muchacho dirigió las manos hasta los senos que tanto necesitaba sentir, masajeándolos con plena libertad, apretando con fuerza y gusto los ya tan duros pezones de la joven; esa dureza que los hacia más atractivos ante los ojos y piel de su amante.

Un rato más de arduo trabajo por parte del muchacho logró que el cuerpo de Sakura temblara bañado en sudor producto del placer. Dejándola descansar antes de un orgasmo y prepararse así él mismo para lo que seguía.

**No me dejes. Te amo.**

Una suplica por continuar que siempre estaba de sobra, emergió de los secos labios de la joven.

La silueta femenina, cansada pero sexy a fin de cuentas, atraía al muchacho de cualquier manera. Así, el hombre se recostó sobre la dueña de las cartas comenzando a besarla con delirio antes que nada. Degustando uno de los sabores más especiales para el: los labios de Sakura y la profundidad de su boca.

El suave y agradable contacto entre sus lenguas después de tanto buscarse les produjo la necesidad de más y más caricias provocativas y apasionadas.

El chico se sentía desbordar de pasión. ¿Cuántas veces la había tenido entre sus brazos y alrededor de el: tantas ya. Pero cada vez era más emocionante a la anterior y pronto dejó de intentar evitar esos ansiados encuentros.

Había intentado alejarse porque, aunque la amase como nadie, ese amor era un sentimiento prohibido, impuro... pero tan sincero y profundo. Era amor genuino.

Quizá la diferencia de edades era lo de menos. ¡Siete años por dios, y aun así eso no era lo peor.

Las caricias de la hermosa mujer se posesionaron del agobiado rostro de su compañero tratando de llenarlo de cariño. Lográndolo; el experimentaba la verdadera felicidad solo al estar con ella, aun cuando no uniesen sus cuerpos, se conformaba con tenerla a su lado y verla feliz. Pero le agradecía infinitamente a Kami el que ella le correspondiese al loco e insano sentimiento suyo.

Sujetando aquella espina de carne, el joven la sostuvo y guió entre las abiertas piernas de Sakura para posteriormente introducir aquel miembro en la vagina de la chica.

Con la punta del pene ya dentro, Sakura inició con una serie de gemidos que aumentaban conforme el miembro de su amante avanzaba cada vez más profundo en su cuerpo; permaneciendo rendida por completo a las exquisitas sensaciones que el joven amado le hacia recordar con cada encuentro.

Sakura se abrazó fuertemente al muchacho permitiendo que sus gemidos se confundiesen con los del hombre, al igual que sus emociones... al igual que sus cuerpos.

Ingresando a la figura femenina con fuerza y frecuencia mayor a la anterior, cerró los ojos y dejó que tanto su cuerpo como su corazón se deleitasen con tantas emociones desbordándose.

Sakura ya no pudo más y al mismo tiempo en que sus músculos internos se contraían su cuerpo tembló desesperado debido a la ola de placer que se apoderaba de ella.

El orgasmo llegó y no tardó mucho para que el joven se encontrase en iguales condiciones; las pupilas de este se contrajeron y después de un leve gruñido permitió que su semen saliera expulsado y desembocara en el cuerpo de su mujer, la cual no pudo más y se dejo vencer por otro orgasmo.

**Oh, Toya... ¡te quierooo!.**

Sin resistirse a gritarle al aire el nombre de su amado amante... su propia sangre.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se recostó sobre el cuerpo de la chica sin intenciones de salir de inmediato de su refugio de placer.

Con la respiración igualmente agitada como al de su hermana, pronunció suaves palabras de amor para la chica, quien en respuesta le besó al tiempo en que le repetía una y otra vez las palabras: "te amo tanto".

Al cabo de un rato, Toya salió del interior de Sakura para después acurrucarse a lado de esta; listo para descansar en la que hacia tantos años se había convertido en su cama.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Si ya sé que Sakura y Shaoran se quedan juntos y bla, bla, bla.

Pero Toya me gusta muchísimo, y a veces su forma de sobreproteger a Sakura y los infundados celos que siente hacia Shaoran me hicieron ver las cosas de forma muy pero MUY distinta a lo que en verdad son.

Como veran, este fic tiene años, y me decidi a publicarlo porque encontre unos cuantos fanfic con la pareja de hermanos, eso me alegra.

Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo... 

**NO escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. No presto mis Fanfictions. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**El pecado que lo hizo feliz.** _

Por: _Maeda Ai._

_Capitulo 2. _

* * *

Advertencia:

Este capitulo, al igual que el anterior, contiene situaciones sexuales e incesto. Si no son mayores de edad y además no toleran este tipo de redacciones, les pido que no lo lean.

* * *

Toya abrió los ojos paulatinamente, reconociendo antes que nada el techo de la habitación de Sakura. 

Al buscar a la chica se percató de que esta ya no estaba junto a él, pero en cambio el aroma que percibía delató el lugar donde se encontraba la dueña de las cartas.

El joven Kinomoto pensaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; se suponía que no tenían planes para dormir juntos pero el no toleró el desesperante deseo de estar con ella. De besarla y acariciarla, de respirar el agradable aroma de su cabello y degustar el delicioso sabor de su piel.

Igual que ahora, tenia los incontrolables deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos y protegerla con estos.

Así, después de vestirse adecuadamente para ir a trabajar, bajó al primer piso de la casa en dirección a la cocina; encontrándose con la hermosa escena de una Sakura cocinando para el. No pudo evitarlo, sorprendió a la joven al abrazarla desde atrás y estrechar la delgada cintura cubriéndola con sus grandes y varoniles manos. Besando el cuello de la card master mientras esta cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus prohibidas emociones.

Después de unos minutos de detalles cariñosos y contactos entre los labios de la pareja, Toya degustó el desayuno que la joven había preparado especialmente para el. Terminando rápidamente sin desearlo pues debía irse al trabajo y dejar sola a la luz de su existir.

Se despidió de su compañera con un largo y apasionado beso antes de abrir la puerta principal para salir y subirse al auto, encendiendo este último sin emoción alguna.

**Nos vemos más tarde... ¡ monstruo !.**

Gritó Toya desde el auto y después se fue.

Sakura se enfureció lo suficiente como para gritarle: "no soy un monstruo", igual que en aquellos años de paz y normalidad. Como cuando aun eran hermanos.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser su hermano?. ¿En que momento esa palabra fue olvidada por ambos y suplantada por los besos prohibidos que jamás olvidaban darse?.

Sakura entró a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras de si se recargó en esta para posteriormente cerrar también los ojos y permitir que sus recuerdos viajasen a aquellos momentos de tristeza; justo a la noche exacta en que la relación con Toya había comenzado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fujitaka había resultado muerto en un derrumbe durante una de las tantas excavaciones en las que trabajaba por aquel entonces, dejando solos a sus hijos; y al mayor de ellos con al responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de una Sakura de tan solo doce años.

La pequeña se encontraba como siempre, desde aquel suceso, encerrada en su habitación con la mirada triste y sin deseos de hacer algo que no fuese llorar.

Toya, preocupado, la llamó desde el pasillo para saber si ella estaba bien, pero una vez más no respondía. Así que decidió entrar a la alcoba para encontrarse con una pequeña joven más que sumida en la tristeza y la soledad. El corazón se le hizo trizas de tan solo ver aquella escena.

Se acercó tranquilo a la niña y mirándola con extremo cariño, acarició su corto cabello dispuesto a reconfortarla de alguna forma... o de otra.

**Sakura, yo te quiero... no deseo verte triste.**

Le dijo, y al finalizar las palabras, atrapó los labios de la jovencita con los suyos.

Besándola, a su propia hermana. La pequeña se alejo asustada y preguntó por qué se había atrevido a hacer aquello... el joven no respondió, en cambio la miro con tristeza dándole a entender que las palabras anteriores eran muy ciertas, pero que además el significado era mucho más fuerte y distinto del que ella se hubiese imaginado.

Toya no espero más, si seguía haciéndolo moriría a causa de la edad y Sakura jamás aceptaría el camino equivocado que sus sentimientos habían tomado.

No le importo que ella fuera su hermana, no le importo lo que ella pensara, no le importo nada. Se apresuro de nuevo a besarla con forme su lengua entraba en la boca de la chica y le impedía quejarse abiertamente. Sus manos la sujetaron de las muñecas imposibilitándola para defenderse de algún modo y su rodilla hizo fuerza para separar las piernas de Sakura y frotar esta contra la entrepierna femenina.

La card master no podía siquiera creer lo que pasaba en esos momentos; su hermano, su querido hermano la estaba ultrajando. ¿Acaso la visión de la moral se le nublo en ese instante?.

Ella gimió aterrada constantemente pero Toya parecía no ser el mismo, y en respuesta a sus quejas le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano para recorrer su frágil figura; probando y posteriormente succionando los pequeños y erectos pezones de la joven para después de un rato separar nuevamente las piernas de su victima con la mano que tenia libre.

Dirigiendo sus locos labios hasta aquella vagina virgen que no deseaba ser profanada aun, mucho menos por el.

Degustando aquel sabor a Sakura que el siempre deseo, Toya introdujo su lengua estimulando aquel pequeño cuerpo de una casi mujer.

**¡Déjame, por favor!.**

Gritó Sakura entre las lagrimas que de sus ojos comenzaban a emerger. Pero Toya hizo caso omiso, peor aun, dejo en libertad el sexo de la joven, si, aunque a cambio se desabrocho rápidamente los pantalones dejando perpleja a la joven que con el se encontraba. Impresionada por el tamaño del pene de Toya pero asustada por lo que eso significaba.

El muchacho no dio oportunidad a la chica de quejarse, se recostó sobre ella inmovilizándola con su pesado cuerpo y dirigiendo el miembro a la vagina de Sakura.

No esperó más y de un leve empujón introdujo una parte considerable de su pene en aquella tierra virgen que clamaba porque el se detuviese. Iniciando con un movimiento de caderas que lo llevo a adentrarse más en aquel pequeño cuerpo, el joven comenzó a gemir gustoso de lo que su silueta sentía gracias a su hermana, y como la vagina de esta estaba exageradamente húmeda a pesar de que estaba siendo profanada.

**¡Déjame, por favor!.**

Gritó ella una vez más entre los quejidos ambiguos de no saber que sentir.

Los oídos del atacante se tornaron sordos ante las peticiones de la chica. Penetrando con mayor entusiasmo aun, deslizándose exitosamente entre aquella figura femenina, gimió gustoso de la experiencia que estaba logrando llevar a cabo. Logrando llegar al final del túnel de aquel cuerpo de una mujer suya ya.

**Por favor...**

Dijo de nuevo con menos angustia, percatándose de una sensación que fácilmente confundió con cosquillas en su interior y que se apoderó poco a poco de su conciencia, haciéndola olvidarse de todo lo demás y desear solo sentir aquel mar de sensaciones.

El muchacho aumentó su ritmo de penetración consiguiendo que Sakura gimiera agradada con lo que su ¿hermano, hacía con ella. Así como ser correspondido por la dueña de las cartas a sus exigencias y profundos besos; preso de la felicidad que las reacciones de la chica le propiciaban.

En su delirio, regalo a Sakura el primer orgasmo de su corta vida; con esto la chiquilla tembló inevitablemente ante aquella oleada de agradables sensaciones que no podía entender aun.

**Por favor, hermano... ¡ no te detengas !.**

Terminó suplicando.

Como respuesta, Toya hizo salir completamente su miembro del interior de la joven para permanecer estático durante unos cuantos segundos. Después le clavo el miembro de una sola vez gracias a la lubricación interior de la pequeña; llegando hasta el fondo y siendo él la causa de un nuevo orgasmo ahora más intenso para Sakura, quien arqueó el cuerpo dispuesta a recibir aquel placer, que el chico le brindaba, y posteriormente la oleada de esperma contenido en el semen que Toya dejo escapar y entrar en el cuerpo antes virgen.

Después de un rato y de que el joven abandonara la figura femenina, Sakura continuaba respirando agitada sin quitarle la vista de encima a su compañero; sonrojada y un tanto confundida de no saber como comportarse ante su hermano.

El muchacho se acercó nuevamente a la pequeña para besarla y acariciarla con esperanzas... satisfecho con los besos tímidamente correspondidos.

Sakura, apenada, alzó la mirada buscando los ojos hermosos de Toya, encontrándolos y sintiendo el nerviosismo de inmediato.

Después de esto, apenas y se atrevió a preguntarle:

**¿Qué es... qué es esto que siento en mi pecho?... esa desesperación.**

El joven sonrió agradado.

Le dijo, que el no quería decirle lo que debía hacer o sentir exactamente, tan solo le pidió que no lo volviese a llamar hermano de nuevo, lo cual le pareció bien a Sakura ya que después de lo de esa noche no tendría el valor o deseo de hacerlo.

Todo concluyó ya entrada la noche. Se quedaron dormidos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El semáforo se torno verde permitiendo que Toya avanzase de nuevo.

Le era bastante agradable recordar aquella noche en que todo inició. La siguiente a esa en que continuaron su nuevo juego y el como en los últimos años su amor por Sakura no hizo sino incrementarse día con día.

Agradecía a la vida que este sentimiento lo tuviese la joven para el; agradeció el día en que lo dejo de llamar hermano. En que ese lazo que los unía se rompió para que el lazo llamado "amor" los uniera hasta la fecha.

Sonrió irónico por la felicidad producto de una relación incestuosa y pecadora ante los ojos de los demás, pero a sabiendas de que el y su mujer compartían un amor puro y carente de maldad.

Continuará...

* * *

Un segundo capitulo un tanto más fuerte que el anterior.

Y la respuesta a la pregunta que sé que muchos han de tener: _¿Por qué escribí una historia de "amor" entre Sakura y Toya?._

La verdad es que cuando se escriben fanfics, a los autores de repente nos dan ganas de escribir algo diferente y eso me ocurrió a mi. Sé que me pase con el genero y la forma de redactarlo, pero de vez en cuando es interesante crear parejas diferentes a las más populares.

Ahhhh, disculpen por la demora, en verdad se me fue el tiempo.

**Sei August9** - No me acabo de acostumbrar a tu nuevo nick... Pero, Siii, estoy de vuelta, aunque. . . más lenta que nunca TT. A veces por flojera, otras veces se me olvida, el caso es que me estoy tardando bastante en actualizar mis historias. Pero me da gusto saber que hay personas que me extrañan TT, GRACIAS. y si el incesto te gusta. . . pues este fic te va a encantar. Sinceramente el incesto es un tema muy interesante y si es con parejas tan lindas como esta, pues mejor. Jeje, es que me gusta como se ven juntos Toya y Sakura, él es guapisimo y ya mayorcito, mientras que ella es pequeña, inocente y muy linda. Bueno, ojalá que esta historia te guste y, si es asi, me gustaria que leyeras una que tengo de Angel Sanctuary,,, aunque todavia no la publico, jeje.

**KiMi10** - AMIGA, Gracias por acordarte de mi. Antes que nada, debo mencionarlo, aunque no se si ya lo hice y es que hace ya un par de meses actualice mi web con el hermoso layout que hiciste. MUCHAS GRACIAS, por si tienes tiempo de darle una vueltecita, me gustaria mucho saber que opinas acerca de como se ve. Pasando al fic. . . Ahhhh, te gustó?. Genial, si, si he visto Angel Sanctuary, lo adoro y ya tengo una historia de Setsuna y Sara, espero publicarla pronto, aunque esta muy suavecita en comparacion con este fic. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

**Skurainlove** - Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, me alegra saber que te gusta. Por supuesto que lo voy a continuar. Bueno, es de tres capitulos, aqui esta el segundo y espero no demorar mucho en publicar el final. TT yo trato y trato y siempre me tardo.

**AnnitaChibaKou** - Agradesco tus comentarios, y es que tienes razón, es un tema tan delicado que no es del agrado de muchas personas, aunque sea simple ficcion. Me disculpo por la demora, ojalá este nuevo capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado. Y no, Shaoran no estara en el fic, lo siento pero él simplemente no me pasó por la cabeza en ningun momento, aunque hubiera sido interesante que apareciera y se enterara de lo que habia entre Sakura y su hermano. En especial, hubiese sido interesante saber su reacción¿no crees?.

**Lady Fiorella** - Jeje, lo siento, es que, estaba inspirada cuando escribi esto, además, acababa de ver un dojin hentai sobre estos dos y pues me quede picadisima, eso y que ambos se veian muy bien juntos, jeje. Pero, como bien dices, es solo ficcion, nada más.

**Tane-chan** - Gracias por ler mis fics, ahora en especial este. Comparto tu opinion, este en especial tiene algo que te atrae (es de mis favoritos), igual y ha de ser el incesto, o que la pareja se ve bien, hasta para un fic alterno donde no sean hermanos. Ojala este capitulo igual te guste.

**Sucel** - Si¿a quien le importa?, mientras sean felices. Jeje, Bueno, seria un buen consejo para las personas con este tipo de "problemas" por asi decirlo, porque creo que si es un problema y no tanto por "el que diran", sino más bien por los sentimientos encontrados, pienso que por mucho que se amen, jamás dejara de haber un poquito de amor de hermanos. Pero como la mayoria ha comentado, es solo ficcion, menos mal, jeje. Lo siento, no presto mis fics. GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN. Gracias por tus comentarios y echale ganas, estoy segura de que puedes escribir un buen lemon, solo se necesita inspiración, lo digo porque este fic en especial me gusto mucho, mientras que tengo otros que no me emocionan para nada. Cuidate.

**Priss** - Imagino que leiste este fic en "Fallen Angel". Ya viste el nuevo diseño?, esta muy bonito, verdad?. Pero lo que quiero saber es que te parecieron los titulos de las secciones, con canciones de "the beatles". Yo se que a ti tambien te gustan, de hecho, en cierta forma eres la culpable de que haya decidio presentar asi los titulos. Dime, dime, cuenta, cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo. . . 

**NO escribo:**

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.

4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


	3. Chapter 3

_**El pecado que lo hizo feliz.** _

Por: **Maeda Ai**

Capitulo 3.

* * *

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, igual los meses. 

Ya tenia algo de tiempo desde que el mayor de los Kinomoto pidió una transferencia en su trabajo y para su suerte esta fue aceptada.

Así pues, hacia un par de semanas que se habían mudado; dejaron Tomoeda porque muchas personas los conocían ahí, por tanto no entenderían su romance y pasión; de por si ya había sido bastante difícil ocultar su relación ante los demás.

Ellos querían abrazarse y besarse mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por la calle, que el mundo entero supiera que se amaban y eran felices. Obviamente en Tomoeda esto era imposible.

Y ahora estando en otra parte del país, esto por fin podía ser más que un simple deseo.

Temprano por la mañana salieron a recorrer los alrededores del valle de Yamato. Admirando el hermoso paisaje que el invierno dejaba.

Durante esta especie de cita romántica, Sakura irradiaba felicidad al ir del brazo de su más que novio. Al fin podía expresarle a este cuanto lo quería sin tener que ocultarse o tener cuidado de que alguna otra persona los descubriera; al fin se sentía aliviada, libre... con la posibilidad y libertad total de hacer cuanto más quería: permanecer a lado de Toya.

Y así después de este pequeño descanso y paseo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, la pareja llegó al que desde hacia poco tiempo se había vuelto su nuevo hogar.

Toya se encontraba sentado, sobre una cama matrimonial, leyendo un pequeño libro; al poco rato Sakura salió de la ducha al mismo tiempo que secaba su mojado cabello con una toalla y una más de estas al rededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo su desnudez.

El joven la miro con atención. Su completa figura; el fino rostro que poseía y la ternura e inocencia que irradiaba lo parecieron hipnotizar sin remedio.

Dejando aquel libro sobre el olvidado buró, se dirigió sin titubeo alguno hasta su mujer para atraparla con sus brazos y acercarla a su alta figura, reteniéndola gustosamente junto a él.

Acariciando la piel húmeda de la chica, delineó las curvas femeninas que a su entera disposición estaban. La besó con pasión y amor, dándole todo su ser en aquella caricia y recibiendo el mismo pago por parte de la mujer, introdujo su ansiosa lengua en aquella boca que desesperada dio la bienvenida con la propia.

Tan delicioso era el sabor de aquellos intensos besos, tanto o más que los que aparecieron por primera vez.

Haciendo un poco de memoria, el joven recordó fugazmente los momentos clave de aquella noche:

El pequeño cuerpo femenino apenas a la mitad de su desarrollo; los pechos casi inexistentes de la chica, los contornos comenzaban levemente a delinearse; la agradable y apasionadamente estreches de su vagina, sin mencionar el placer provocado por la virginidad de Sakura. Ser el primero y, gracias a dios, el único no tenia precio.

Ahora la miraba y exploraba con satisfacción. La hermosa figura se había acentuado intimidante; los senos florecieron y alcanzaron un tamaño justo para complacer a Toya. Aquellas despampanantes curvas que marcaban la bella silueta de la joven mujer y los rasgos un poco más maduros del rostro, entre muchas otras cosas, era lo que el muchacho adoraba de su pareja.

Fue egoísta al pensar que todos esos cambios en la chica se debían a que la misma deseaba complacer a su ahora... más que novio.

Sonrió divertido al siquiera pensar en estupideces como esa.

Quiso olvidarse de los agradables recuerdos del pasado y concentrarse en el hermoso presente. La verdad, todo había mejorado para el con el tiempo.

Así, con suaves movimientos le quitó la pequeña toalla a la joven para dejar caer el objeto al suelo y contemplar aquella figura que, comparada con al de él, seguía siendo pequeña y frágil; sencillamente adecuada para seguirla protegiendo como fuera. Ansioso y desesperado como pocas veces, Toya sostuvo el peso total de la mujer entre sus brazos mientras esta permanecía aferrada a su cuello y labios.

Llevándola directo a la cama, la recostó con prisa para después colocarse encima de ella. Fueron pocos los besos que se dieron después de esto y el joven dirigió con rapidez sus manos al pantalón para bajar el zziper y posteriormente dirigir el pene a la húmeda vagina de Sakura.

**No puedo postergarlo más.**

Dijo simplemente antes de insertar el miembro con tan solo un empujón; deslizándose placenteramente entre las paredes vaginales del cuerpo femenino; ingresando cada vez más, la chica se aferró al cuello de su amante al mismo tiempo en que refugiaba el rostro sobre el fuerte y musculoso pecho del joven.

Las lagrimas de gozo salieron de los emocionados ojos de Sakura cuando sintió ser atacada por el primer orgasmo de la noche... el primero que sintió en este nuevo lugar.

Entusiasmado con las sensaciones, Toya aumentó el ritmo de penetración, acercándose cada vez más al momento que el tanto esperaba.

Se llevo las piernas de Sakura hasta los hombros para penetrarla con más fuerza y libertad, ingresando en ella de forma más que delirante se permitió sentir su propio orgasmo lo más ampliamente posible al mismo tiempo en que la joven tenía uno propio.

Una vez fuera del cuerpo de su amante, Toya se acostó boca arriba admirando cuan interesante podía ser el techo después de este tipo de ejercicio.

Sakura se acercó suavemente para abrazarse a la figura masculina y tratar de normalizar la respiración. Tardando en decir al menos una palabra; al cabo de varios minutos la joven observó a su hombre para después esconder su rojo rostro en el pecho de Toya, y así intentar preguntar:

**Toya, yo quisiera... es que yo.**

Los profundos ojos del muchacho prestaron atención a la joven que no sabia como continuar su petición.

Sonriendo, el chico se imagino vagamente lo que ella le quería dar a entender.

**¿Quieres casarte con migo, Sakura?**

La sorpresa y felicidad inundaron el rostro y el corazón de la joven, quien no pudo evitar preguntarle a su amante si eso era de alguna forma posible.

Seria un tanto complicado pero podían hacerlo, nadie los conocía en Yamato y esto les otorgaba la ventaja de iniciar aquella vida que tanto anhelaban. No más amor entre cuatro paredes, no más mentiras para ser felices.

Formar su propia familia podía ser una idea más que descabellada pero eso era lo que ambos deseaban.

El muchacho estrechó a la mujer entre sus brazos y, mientras la sujetaba con fuerza, la besó con profundidad, pretendiendo que su lengua encontrara la de ella y así hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería.

Haciendo de lado lo que siempre atormentó a su mente, olvidando que sin importar cuanto la quisiera esto era un pecado bastante grave, Toya se entregó por completo a la dulce felicidad que esta mujer prohibida le hacia sentir.

El mundo entero... podía irse al infierno.

**Completado.**

* * *

Este tercer capitulo es más bien para concluir, por eso no lo hice tan explicito.

Confieso que escribir sobre una relación incestuosa fue bastante difícil; también tengo familia, valores y religión, no soy bicho raro.

Por ello, el hecho de haberlo redactado no significa que apruebe este tipo de relaciones, más sin embargo tampoco las condeno, cada quien es libre de buscar la felicidad en quien se crea que se la puede dar. Los demás seremos simples extraños.

Yamato es el nombre otorgado a un valle del Japón.

ME DISCULPO POPR TARDAR TANTO, AQUI LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO, ESPERANDO QUE LES GUSTE. Y... YA NO HAY TIEMPO, LO SIENTO TT. PERO YA ME LIBRARE DE TANTO PROBLEMA.  
AHORA SI, REVIEWS. . .

Sei August9 . Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, este esta más suavecito, pero igual tiene su toque. Bueno, el incesto es un tema muy llamativo e interesante, a mi me gusta en el anime y manga, de ahi en fuera, no mucho la verdad. No has podido ver Angel Sanctuary??, es una historia bellisima, que te hace llorar la primera vez que la vez TT. El manga, por supuesto que tiene sus cositas distintas al anime, para empezar es más largo, pero bueno. Si te interesa, en mi pagina hay scans del manga, aunque solo del primer numero, porque he tenido algunos problemillas que me han impedido dedicarme a la web, pero ya me repondre mas adelante. Agradezco el interes que le pusiste a esta historia, me disculpo por la demora.

Tanechan . Me alegra muchisimo, de verdad, que te haya gustado esta historia. Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el ultimo capitulo, pero los problemas, grandes y pequeños, nunca faltan TT. No habia pensado en un alterno, mucho menos en la pareja Toya x Tomoyo, de hecho, mi interes por este anime ya se habia terminado, hasta que llegó Tsubasa, y de ese anime tengo planeado un TOYAxSAKURA y un KUROGANExTOMOYO, adoro a esta ultima pareja, no se porque, jeje. Ojalá, cuando los publique, dentro de uuuuuuu, te intereses en leerlos, jeje. De nuevo, muchas gracias.

Lady Fiorella . Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia tan fuertecilla, creo que es por ello que es interesante, por lo fuerte y delicado del asunto, pero bueno. Aqui el tercer y ultimo capitulo, me disculpo por tadar tanto en actualizar, pero, bueno. . . ya no tiene caso decir las razones, lo importante es que aqui esta el desenlace y espero que te guste.

Priss . Llamemoslo MORBO, pues, igual este es uno de mis fics más querido, pues cada vez que lo leo, me digo: vaya, estaba inspirada y es de los mas fuertes que he escrito. Tardé en actualizar, lo siento, pero ya sabes, esto y aquello, lo digo porque igual sigo esperando que actualices uno de tus fics, matándonos, etc, etc. jeje. Cuidate, echale ganas en tu examen (si, ya lei tus pretextos, pero igual, suerte). Y espero tus comentarios para mis futuros fics, que, por ahora, van a demorar un poco más.

Gabyhyatt . Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ojala el final igual haya sido de tud agrado.

Totalizado el 27 de Noviembre de 2002.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai. 

**NO escribo:**

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.

4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.


End file.
